


Love is Love is Love is...Spellbinding

by Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Golden Age Spain, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Lorenzo Rey Redemption, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Multi, Pansexual Lorenzo Rey, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic Available, Rating will change, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey
Summary: Rating will change for later chapters once I know where this plot bunny is taking me. Lorenzo Rey may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn... but what you may find fascinating is the story you don't know.  Long before he was in power, before his hunger corrupted him, Lorenzo was a simple young warlock... and he was in love. He's had many forms of love over the years, but there's only one he longs for desperately. A love like his archrival Magnus Bane has with his boyfriend, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood.  The kind of love Lorenzo had and lost and had and lost again, so many times that he'd given up on reclaiming it. . . .. . . until it walked back into his life when he needed it the most, in the  form of a blast from his past that he never, ever saw coming.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/gifts).



> My first Shadowhunters fic! I know Lorenzo is not really a popular character in the fandom, but I LOVE Javier Muñoz to pieces and felt like a recurring character we didn't know much about would be easier to play with than say, Magnus.  
> 

My story is not the easiest to tell. It's not the one that makes the most sense or fits as well as you might have expected. But I've learned that expectations, much like supposed glass ceilings, are made to be shattered. There was a time when I would have told you that nothing,  _nothing_ meant more to me than the things I cherished. To a degree, that's still true. The ancient art I keep heavily insured in my loft sees to that, of course. 

There are many sayings about love in the place where I was born, but how can you not expect that of a country as vast and as rich as Spain?  They say that time heals all wounds. Or, as it's phrased in my mother tounge; «El tiempo lo cura todo.»  It's not always true. Not for mundanes, nor Downworlders like me. Not even for Shadowhunters, and we all know it. That's the irony of it. We say it, but we don't believe it. We know it's not true, yet we cling to it. It seems like a belief only silly mundanes would have. But centuries alone, or spent looking for love only to never find it, or to find it and lose it. . . well, that's a bitter pill. 

Perhaps that's why mundanes find the death of a loved one to be such a difficult thing to get over, why they would risk everything in some cases to bring back a loved one. Maybe that love is sacred, treasured, valued. Maybe it's worth fighting, even dying for. The problem is, for a mundane, death is a permanent end. Because there's no guarantee of getting that loved one back or even being able to try.  

Oh! Forgive me. I should formally introduce myself. My name is Lorenzo Rey, and I am one of the most powerful warlocks in all of New York. Brooklyn is really my domain. I used to hold a prestigious place here. Not that I do anymore, or that it matters. Because the thing I valued most, the person I would have given my immortal life for. . . is lost to me. Now, I do what every other downworlder like me who has lost someone does. I try to move on, try to exist. Because really, without love, I'm an empty shell of a person.  I can only hope my glass ceiling shatters. I can hope that whatever higher power may be will take pity on me, a demon blooded being, and allow me some form of happiness. 

As much as I hate--no, _loathe--_ Magnus Bane, my fellow warlock and arch rival, I do envy him the happiness he has with his Shadowhunter love. That is the one thing I want. The thing I'd trade my powers for, the thing I'd die for if I had to. But I've had so many experiences of what felt like love in my long life that if you forced me to choose it would be unfair. 

Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. This is where I tell you that my story is only beginning. . . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Suggestions for upcoming chapters.
> 

> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments. However, under no circumstances should this make readers feel forced to comment, or to start a conversation when you don't feel up to one! If you do not want a reply directly from the author, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lorenzo's birth his mother takes him to be baptized, knowing something is different about her son and wanting him to be protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my mom's birthday. I thought it was crap at first, but decided I like the way it flows so I am going to leave it as is.

In the Spanish golden age, births were supposed to be joyous occasions. They meant God had blessed families.  The arrival of a new child was usually highly celebrated, the child baptized, the parents beaming with pride. Entire families could come together to witness the day and to celebrate. Parties were thrown, family came from miles around to bring gifts to the happy parents and new baby. For those who lived in secret as part of the magical community, Celebrations were taken very seriously.

“What's his name?”

“Lorenzo Viçente. I like the name. He's a strong boy, just like his father. He deserves a strong name.”, Francisca Rey smiled, holding the boy in her arms.  Having her son was a gift. Still, she’d known immediately that there was something different about him, something that made her uneasy. She hadn’t given him a name that was connected to her family. She wasn’t certain why the name she did give him seemed to fit so well. This was another indication that all wasn’t quite what it was meant to be.

Family members bustled about to see the infant. Lorenzo gurgled at the attention, dark eyes curiously scanning the room. If he could have spoken, 1,000,000 questions would have come pouring in at once. There were so many people in one room, so many shapes and colors.  Lorenzo was fascinated, and he couldn't process  anything else. All these people here for him?

“Such a beautiful baby boy.”, one family member crooned as she leaned over his crib. His mother’s face came into view. The woman who had spoken was now holding him.

“Thank you, mama.”, she whispered. Lorenzo reached for the woman’s finger, instantly knowing his mother’s voice.  She picked him up and held him.

“My son, my precious baby boy.”, she murmured. God had indeed blessed her with this child. Sons meant that her husband’s legacy would be carried on.  But the dread that still filled her was because she knew there was something different about him.

“You know, he could be a high ranking official someday…” Francisca hoped it was true. She only wanted the best for her son.

“Indeed, if God wills it to be so, he will be. I will make sure he is prepared for the task.” But even as she spoke, her heart was filled with questions her mind did not know how to answer. Exactly what gave her the feeling that Lorenzo was so different still eluded her. He was her son, and nothing else mattered except that his soul would be kept safe. She was all too aware that both angelic and demonic beings walked among the people. She’d heard the stories of angelic-blooded beings, Shadowhunters, who kept the world balanced. Demon-blooded creatures also roamed the world, but Francisca never thought she had or would come face to face with one. Now, seeing her child’s eyes, she wasn’t as sure as she had been. Still, she knew that all she could do was say a prayer. Perhaps the angelic-blooded creatures could and would protect him. She would be safe, and so would he, now guided by the morality and faith of Catholicism. Once it had kept her family safe as well. They said prayers each day.

That was all changing now. Perhaps that explained why she now felt the urgency to get her son to a priest. If he did have demon blood, maybe a prayer could cleanse him. If not, it would at least help him fight the impulse to give in to his nature, protect him, and give him a sense of morality.

Later that day she found herself carrying Lorenzo to the church for afternoon mass, the tiny bundle cooing in her arms. Her gentle humming kept him quiet until they reached the building. Once there, family members gathered in close to her, all of them overjoyed to watch the child receive a rite of passage. Her nerves nearly got the best of her when the priest took him from her arms. She’d seen many babies baptized, but this one, hers, was going to be a challenge. For a moment, Francisca quivered, unsure of what was going to happen. No one saw the new mother cross herself in doubt. When he was immersed in the water with little incident, Francisca allowed herself to relax. Perhaps, she’d been afraid of nothing. If it was as she had feared, the ritual would not have been completed. This was what she insisted on telling herself as she arrived home from a long afternoon of festivities with more to come.

Lorenzo would be safe, and her legacy would be secure. If only she’d known then, the path that lay ahead for her son. Maybe she’d have prayed a little harder. But what mattered to her was that he was spiritually secure, and he had a destiny and a purpose. God had willed it to be so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this story-- real life permitting-- on Monday October 1. Currently outlining a chapter to make sure I can get it all written.  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Suggestions for upcoming chapters.
> 

> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments. However, under no circumstances should this make readers feel forced to comment, or to start a conversation when you don't feel up to one! If you do not want a reply directly from the author, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Beatriz Mariana de Valera y Castilla La Mancha travels from Cuenca with her infant daughter following the death of her husband, the Viscount of Castilla la Mancha and Cuenca. As she travels, the noblewoman reflects on how her life was shaped to get her to this point, and what it will mean for her daughter, Maria-Ysabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portions of this fiction and this chapter are loosely based on actual, historical titles. Viscountess Beatríz Mariana de Valera y Castilla La Mancha for instance, does not have an actual peerage. It would have also been extremely rare, probably more like impossible, for both Francisca and Beatríz to be sponsored and educated. However, as this is fiction, I'm taking a number of liberties.

Lady Beatriz Mariana de Valera y Castilla La Mancha crossed herself as her carriage hit yet another bump on the cobblestoned streets of Cuenca. She had handed her fussing infant daughter to her wet nurse, to keep the child from crying on the long journey. If Maria-Ysabel was well fed, God willing, she would sleep. Knowing her child was safe and resting would allow her to relax, and perhaps even get some sleep. She’d had so little of it since the child was born. Her daughter was nearly ten weeks old now.

_I feel so sorry for you, my precious baby, that you will never remember your father._ , Beatriz thought, not daring to speak the words aloud.  But this was the way things were meant to be, the way God had intended. Soon she would be back home, in a city she thought she’d never see again.  As a girl, Beatriz had left Madrid to become a bride to the wealthy Vizconde Gabriel de Cuenca y Castilla la Mancha.  That had happened when she was a girl of 15. Now, after years away, and with the viscount dead, Lady Beatriz had retained her married title of Vizcondesa, but still preferred a simpler style.

She had been blessed to have her husband. Unlike most women, she had indeed learned to love the stubborn noble, and had given him a son who had died as an infant. The loss had nearly broken her, as it had her husband, whose health began a slow decline.  Gabriel had been nothing if not dedicated, making sure that his children and wife were well provided for.  Then, she’d found out two shocking pieces of news at once. Her husband was deathly ill, though what the illness was, no doctor ever seemed to be able to find.

 Beatriz’s fortunes, however, had not started with the viscount. As a young girl, she was sponsored by her uncle in Madrid, a humble Lord who couldn’t have children. Her aunt became her patroness and allowed her to go to school. There, she’d learned how to cook, keep house, sew, spin and weave. That same year, a childless Baroness had chosen to sponsor another young girl from Madrid, and the two became fast friends. Those connections had changed both women’s lives forever. At the end of their education, she had heard that the girl sponsored by the baroness had been introduced to another member of the nobility and married him. She, in turn, was married off as well. The two had kept in touch by the odd letter.

Beatriz had never let herself wonder what would have become of her otherwise. Marrying the viscount was a necessity, if she wanted a better life and the ability to help her family members, and other girls like her. She wasn’t sure she would love him, but she had learned to. He had been overjoyed when he found out she was pregnant, both times.  Now, she was alone, with a daughter. The most she could hope was to marry her off to another noble’s son. This was a cruel time for women.

"My lady, your daughter sleeps so peacefully. Do you think it will always be this way?”, Beatriz looked up, then, refocused her eyes on the beautiful little girl wrapped in an elegant blanket. Her heart burst with love for this child who reminded her so much of the husband she had lost. Her mother in law had been from another country— Germany, she thought—but raised in Spain, and her daughter had inherited the woman’s unusual blonde hair. She had her mother’s hazel eyes and tanned skin. She would be beautiful when she grew up. She then shifted her attention to the servant and nodded.

 “I should hope so. I want only the best for her. If God wills it, he will allow her to be as fortunate as I have been.”

For a moment, her thoughts drifted to her friend Francisca, and the son she had written about, a boy named Lorenzo. They had shared happiness over being mothers and planned for their children to play together on visits before Beatriz knew she would be coming home. Now, they would grow up together, get to know one another. Who knew what would happen then? All Beatriz knew was that it was vital that her daughter be raised with the ability to know right from wrong and good from evil. If anyone could help with that, it would be her best friend.

The letter came the day before Beatriz arrived back in Madrid. When Francisca read it, her heart both jumped and broke into pieces. Lorenzo fussed, sensing his mother’s sadness, but his nurse mistook it for hunger and carried him from the room.  Beatriz had written that nothing except her title was left for her in Castilla La Mancha, and so she had chosen to keep her property there but return to live in a much smaller place in Madrid. She would need help finding something, and she wondered if she might seek assistance from Francisca until she found it. Francisca ran to tell her husband.

“So she hasn’t been here since just after she married?”

“That’s right. Her family is gone now, and most of their homes became the property of other nobles. With her husband dead, she retains her title, but little else, and her daughter only has what was set away for her as a dowry. She wants to find a modest place here, and stay among the people she grew up with.She is a humble woman and doesn't really want an extravagant place to live now.

"Who is she to you? Surely you wouldn't ask unless it were important to you." Francisca smiled. Her husband had always been one to be selfless, putting those who were under him before himself. As he saw it, there were enough power hungry nobles in Spain. He was a man of the people. That was how she had learned to love him. 

"She was a friend when we were children. Can we do anything to help her?"  

"We have a small property here that we don't use. Perhaps she could stay with her daughter. Until she gets on her feet, or as long as she needs. There is enough room for servants, a small family. I've thought of selling it, but we don't need the money." Francisca's heart pounded in her chest, thinking about how perfect the place would be. It was initially a small home for her and Lorenzo if something should happen to her husband, and they had no use for it.  Surely, Beatriz would be happy there. It was the least she could do for the closest friend she had. 

When Beatriz arrived in town, Francisca sent a servant to take her and her companions and child to the house. 

“Is this a fitting place for you, my lady?”, one of the servants questioned. Beatriz was wide eyed with surprise. The place was just enough for the two and the few servants she needed and their families. Francisca had remembered her better than she would have expected. It had been years, and yet, she had thought of everything.

“More than fitting. Please express my thanks to your Master and Mistress for their kindness.”

“Doña Rey will be pleased. She asked that everything be prepared for both of you, and wanted you well cared for and comfortable.”

“Please tell her that I will look forward to the company of Don and Doña Rey. It will be an honor to have them and for them to meet my daughter.” As she watched the servant leave, she realized they must live close if it were only a short ride away. She had been wondering how they could have afforded such a place to give up to someone else in need.

“Soon, my little one, we will be back on our feet, and then, all will be right again, I promise.”, Beatriz cooed into her daughter’s ear as the little one reached for her fingers and fussed for her father. To keep herself from crying, Beatriz sang a lullaby to her baby girl, and promised herself that one day, if God willed it, they would be able to stand on their own two feet. She wanted her daughter to keep the goodness and sense of morality that would guide her through her life. She had no idea when she prayed for it, how much Maria-Ysabel would come to need it later in her life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this story again-- real life permitting-- on Monday October 8. However, I will be planning for a possible vacation next week, and my high school class reunion is also coming up, so the chapter may or may not be delayed. Should my time and chapter/vacation planning permit, more than one chapter might be posted, but that is a big might.  
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Suggestions for future chapters
> 

> 
>   
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments. However, under no circumstances should this make readers feel forced to comment, or to start a conversation when you don't feel up to one! If you do not want a reply directly from the author, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	4. You're Only Young Once

As their children grew, Beatriz and Francisca realized that they needed something to keep them grounded. So, when they were a year and a half old, the mothers began arranging play dates for their children.  It kept them grounded, and it also kept their parents from focusing on the hardships of raising magical children.  Neither child knew about their powers.

Their parents, however, were a different story. Francisca had suspected from the start that her son was different from most boys. He didn’t look anything like his father, so little that it scared her, since it would damage the family reputation if his parentage was called into question. Since Beatriz was a widow, fewer questions abounded with her daughter, making the process  much easier on her.

 “I need you to teach me. It’s amazing how well you keep up with her, and all on your own. I barely know what to do with him, and he’s still so young.”

“I cannot teach you anything, Pachita. You will need to learn with him on your own. Boys and girls are extremely different, but they are all in need of love and care. You are his mother, and no one can connect with him that better than you.”

“What if something happened to us, Beatriz? You are all that Maria-Ysabel has left.”

“Which is why I am already thinking about the future. We need to let our children get to know each other. Perhaps they will not need school and social events to make a lifelong match. We could let them become friends now and promise them to each other in the future. I know Lorenzo will grow into a fine young man with the guidance of your husband.”

“You have done quite well for yourself since you came home to Madrid. But I am sure my husband would be happy to pay any bride price for Maria-Ysabel that you named, when the day comes. Let me speak with him, and we can arrange it now, so it won’t be a concern when they come of age.”

“Is Maria-Ysabel . . .?”

“She shows signs of being . . . different. Simple, small ones. Nothing too difficult, but I would rather betroth her to the son of someone I know and trust.”

“I see. Then, I will speak with my husband.”

School was boring. Lorenzo couldn’t deny that. He wanted to play, not spend hours learning. He was only ten years old and had the whole world ahead of him. His mother was always keeping a close eye on him, and his father was rarely around to do anything except chastise. It seemed he never had time to for the things he wanted to do for himself. The one rare exception was when his Tía Beatriz came to visit and brought her daughter along. The first time they’d played together, his tía had smiled at both children. His mother had nodded, as if prompting him to do something.  He’d been totally confused until she spoke up. The little girl was staring at him, wide eyed, as if she expected something.

“Lorenzo Vicente. Don’t be rude. Say hello.”

“Hi . . .I’m Lorenzo. what’s your name?”

“Maria-Ysabel. You can call me by either of my names if it’s easier.”

“That’s a girly name.”

“I _am_ a girl.”, she sassed back. Lorenzo pouted. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

“I. . . I meant, that’s a . . . it’s a nice name. I’m sorry. Mamá says I shouldn’t be rude.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t mean to be. I’m sorry, too.”

“You seem really nice. You want to play with me?”, Both his tía and his mami were smiling now, so Lorenzo assumed he had done the right thing by asking the girl to play. Her hazel eyes were alit with a smile, and a kindness he had never seen before. Still, he’d never had many playmates before at all, and it was both refreshing and scary to have someone else around, especially a girl his own age.  She ran with him around the square, laughing. He watched her, stalking her every move as she shouted.

“Can’t catch me!” The air filled with more laughter, more joy, and Francisca’s heart swelled for her son.

“Oh, yeah?”, Lorenzo cried defiantly, now determined to prove her wrong. He would catch her. He would be faster and stronger than she was. He had to be, now that she had challenged him.

“Yeah!! I’m too fast for you!!”, she screamed. It made him want to laugh with her. Lorenzo was not the child who made friends easily. He was often quiet and reserved, and his mother nagged him to make friends with other boys his age, but Lorenzo just couldn’t connect to them. He had tried his hardest, and it made no sense. Lorenzo felt he was better off alone, surrounded by his books and lessons. He knew he was different, and nothing could change it. It was something that he and anyone close to him would just have to accept.  So, when he took off running after Maria Ysabel, nothing prepared him for how he felt. He was free.  Their mothers were watching, he knew, but it didn’t matter. All he cared about was that he finally had someone he immediately knew he could trust. She didn’t seem like the kind of person who would hurt him. Sure, she was a girl, and girls were gross, most of the time. But Lorenzo thought that maybe, just this once, he could make an exception. After all, if their mothers were friends, why couldn’t they be friends too? Lorenzo knew it would be good for him to have more friends. His mother had also told him that Maria-Ysabel was new in town, and he couldn’t imagine how lonely she was feeling. It would be hard for him, he knew, if he ever left Madrid. He also knew that it was just Maria-Ysabel and her mother. That meant she probably needed lots of support. 

“They look like they’re having fun.”, Francisca mused as she watched them from the window of the manor, sunlight pouring in and making her hair shine. She loved watching the outside of the manor from time to time, even when Lorenzo wasn’t playing there. It filled her with a sense of peace, that she and her son were safe here, and she was sure they always would be. Beatriz watched her wordlessly, trying to imagine what the children were up to. Perhaps they were off in their own little worlds. If they were, she hadn’t the slightest idea where that imagination would take them, and she knew better than to question it. Instead, she knew to nurture it in Maria Ysabel so that she never lost her sense of wonder and exploration. Lorenzo seemed to have the same sense about him. Their kindred nature would no doubt keep them close.

“They remind me of you and I at their age.”, Beatriz laughed.

“I don’t think we were quite as energetic, my friend. There are many differences. But I am sure their friendship will become one of the strongest things in their lives. At least, I hope so, for their sake. They may come to need each other more than they know.”

“I have a feeling, my dear Francisca, that you may be right. And to tell the truth, I am not sure I look forward to the day they do. For now, we can do our best to guide them and make sure they follow the right path. If they stray from what is good, there’s no telling what could happen to them.  We don’t want them to get hurt. We don’t want them to go through the same hardships we did.”

“No, indeed we don’t. But we cannot choose their paths for them. If we could, it would not be their path. It would be a second chance at our own.”

“I wish I could say you were wrong, but I know better. There are so many things I don’t want him to have to suffer through, so many things I want to be able to make sure he never finds. But only God can ensure his safety.”

“As only He can ensure my daughter’s. We will pray together. We know that He hears and answers prayer.”, Beatriz nodded, the lines on her face crinkling as she smiled, taking Francisca’s hand in hers. The church had been so important in both women’s lives that before meeting their husbands, they had considered a life of service to God. With her husband gone, Beatriz might be free to pursue it, but she didn’t know how it would affect her daughter, so it was something she hadn’t considered in depth. Life in a convent did mean a life of quiet reflection, and service. But Beatriz was an active woman, the kind who wanted to be able to directly influence the situations of others, since that was what had been done for her. She glanced over and observed as Maria-Ysabel chased Lorenzo around and around, wondering what was happening in her daughter’s mind. Were they in their own little world, creating something that would exist only between the two of them?

Only between the two of them . . .   Suddenly, both women’s thoughts were interrupted by a rushing of air, and a piercing wail. Beatríz could see her daughter on the ground, and she was in agony. Glances were exchanged. Lorenzo stood frozen, a statue waiting for liberation. Instead, all he got was his mother’s angry yell, and he knew this was not going to turn out well. 

“Wait, what happened? Lorenzo Vicente Alcalá Rey, what did you do?!”, she exclaimed, regretting the words immediately. Lorenzo tried to hide from the shrill tone in his mother’s voice, but there was no use. The only thing he could do was admit it. After all, he had been taught that honesty made the best policy in most cases, and he was certain this was one of them.  Still, Doña Valera’s wrath was not something the youngster wanted to risk. Lorenzo took a breath, and cautiously framed his words.

“Mamá, Doña Valera, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Maria-Ysabel was crying, and Lorenzo appeared terrified. His eyes were shining with concern, making Beatríz pity the desperate child. Like a true gentleman, he offered a hand to help Maria-Ysabel to her feet.

“That’s never happened before.”, Lorenzo scoffed, colder than he had intended. Maria-Ysabel sobbed, and Lorenzo narrowed his eyes. Girls were incredibly annoying. But, if he were truthful, even he didn’t know what had just happened. He looked over and saw both his mother and Doña Valera stand up. He could almost feel the chastisement coming, even before a word was spoken. His instinct was to run, but he was frozen to the spot. His mother walked out, and the blood rushed in Lorenzo’s ears as she yelled.

“Lorenzo Viçente Alcalá Rey!  Apologize this instant and help the poor girl up! What did you do to her?!” He wanted to protest that he hadn’t done anything, but he wasn’t even sure of that himself. His mother had used his full name not once, but twice, and that could only mean one thing; he needed to fix something, or he was in trouble. Clearly there was something that had upset her, and he needed to find out what it was, in a hurry. He reached out his hand, more to placate his mother than anything. Then he saw the scratch on her knee, and realized he had hurt her. That was why she was crying. It hadn’t been his intention to cause her harm. After all, they were only playing a game. Games were fun, and they didn’t hurt anyone. At least, he didn’t think so. Still his mother was watching and Lorenzo knew he needed to behave appropriately. 

“Here. Dry your tears. Crying doesn’t suit you at all.” A sniffle sounded from her, and she took the offering, a white handkerchief. Francisca beamed with pride. Her son was acting like such a gentleman. She couldn’t believe her eyes or ears. Was she dreaming?

“Your boy has learned his manners quite well, I see.”, whispered Beatríz, a grin on her face that Francisca could not read even if she had wanted to. Beatríz had always been smart about keeping her emotion and ambition hidden, while kind and gentle Francisca wore her heart on her sleeve. It was one of the things that had kept their friendship balanced. Beatríz, with her feet on the ground, could keep her closest friend, who often had her head in the clouds, on balance.  They knew each other well enough for that.

  
_Maybe our children will reflect us. We want them to do well, to be happy, to do the best they can. But we can only guide them so far. The rest will be up to them, wont it?_

“They seem to play well together. I’m glad of that. Lorenzo needs to have a more delicate hand, though, I’m sure.”

“Don’t worry yourself, Francisca. He’s a boy, and boys like to play differently than girls do. He’ll learn as he grows. In time, I’m sure he’ll become a fine gentleman.”

“How are your daughter’s prospects?”, Francisca prodded, making her friend laugh. 

“Well, not many people know I’m home, nor that I’m staying. I know I have to consider it. But I haven’t even had time to think about looking for a potential future husband for her.”

“She’s quite beautiful, you should have no trouble with that at all.” Beatríz could only hope she was right. In their current state, they needed help, and she was not at all sure where it was coming from. She had no one, save for a few friends who had offered her assistance, and it had been nearly a decade since she’d come home.  She’d been fortunate, she knew. She was sure there were many women and children living on the streets. Francisca’s voice broke into her thoughts again. 

“You know, there are some things we have to help along ourselves.”

“Perhaps we do, Pachita. But I prefer that God handles such things.”

'“Like finding a husband for your daughter? Be sensible, Bea!”, she giggled, the laughter ringing through the open house. She had always known how to make light of situations, and that had helped keep Beatriz calm.

“So, you inquired after my daughter’s prospects, but what about your son? Are there fathers lining their daughters up at the door for him?”

“Bea! Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not. You know it. He will need a wife someday, whether you want him to or not. You cannot change that. My daughter will need a husband. It is a part of our lives. Now that we have titles, our children are sure to have many people who want to wed them for prestige and power.”

“I wish that I could say you were wrong.” If only there were some way the two of them could come up with a plan to make sure their children had happy homes in the future. But both women knew that sometimes, happiness would not be enough. Before they knew what was happening, there was another rush of air, and suddenly Lorenzo came running toward the two mothers.

“I don’t want to play anymore!”, he wailed. Maria Ysabel was smirking confidently at him. 

“I got you. You’re it!”, she called, and Lorenzo winced. Could he trust her? He hesitated, and she looked at him with wide eyes, questioning and confused. 

“Lorenzo. I’m sorry. I. . . I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise.”

“Mama… girls are icky. I don’t want to play anymore!”, he insisted again, trying not to cry. Boys didn’t cry or show weakness. He knew that. Still, he couldn’t stop a few tears from spilling over.

"But Lorenzo… I thought you liked Maria-Ysabel!”

“I do. But she’s still a girl! I’m not saying sorry either!”

“My sweet boy. Someday you will grow up and you will feel differently.”

“No! Because I’m gonna stay young forever. I have my magic. That’s all I need!”

“Oh Lorenzo…”, she sighed. This would be the challenge of motherhood. Thankfully, Francisca would have time to guide her son, and maybe he would change his mind.

“I think that’s our cue to go.”, Beatríz whispered.  Francisca nodded. 

“Lorenzo, come say good-bye. You must remember your manners.”

“Yes, mamá. Good-bye. Please be safe. I’m sorry I was so mean, and I hope that we can play again soon!”, he called, being as polite as possible.

“Maybe we will.”, Maria-Ysabel said hopefully. She knew she liked Lorenzo, even if he had been cruel. Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as he seemed.  When she left, Lorenzo sighed in relief, running back inside. Francisca sighed, trying not to be angry with him.  After all, he was only a boy, and once he got to know Maria-Ysabel, she was sure they would be fast friends, or even more. She would have a talk with his tutors about respect later.

“Girls are icky. I’m never growing up!”, he grumbled.

“What about me? Or your tía? Are we icky?”, she laughed. Lorenzo shook his head.

“You’re a woman, mamá. A lady. There’s a difference. But I’m still going to use my magic to stay young forever, and then icky girls won’t bother me anymore! Francisca shook her head. He still had plenty of time. Time to learn and grow, and to change his mind.   Once they arrived home, Beatríz took her daughter’s hand and smiled.

“Listen to me, my sweet girl. Don’t let what Lorenzo said get to you. He’s a boy. Sometimes boys don’t feel like they should be friends with girls right away. If you want to be his friend, let him come to you. Show him how good of a friend you can be, and he might begin to trust you. Everyone can change.”

“Okay, mamá. He won’t make me upset, I promise. I know he just needs time to get to know me.” Her head was bowed, and she was clearly upset. But what mattered was that tomorrow was a new day, and maybe a new chance to make friends. After all, that was the best anyone could hope for.

 

 


	5. When You're Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo and María-Ysabel approach their fifteenth birthdays. Lorenzo struggles with changing feelings. The full discovery of their powers and marks complicate matters for the young warlocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

Over time, Lorenzo and María-Ysabel got used to one another. Their mothers brought them together after classes to give both children a break from the rigorous lessons they had each day. Now that Lorenzo was a little older, and had gotten to know María-Ysabel better, he appreciated when she was around.  He often felt ashamed of himself for being so cruel to her when he was younger, but he realized now that he was changing, and he wasn’t like the other boys around him. Francisca could see the changes in her son, the scales he tried to hide beneath his clothing. It was becoming harder to deny that he was the son of a demon. 

_ All I can do is to pray for him. Hopefully, he will be a good, moral person. I don’t want his demonic nature to get the better of him.  Perhaps, with his birthday coming up, I should seek guidance.  _  She would talk to her priest. But she also had assurances. He would surely be protected by his baptism, wouldn’t he? If only she could know for sure. She knew that she wasn’t the only one feeling this way, either, since María-Ysabel was also close to fifteen. Both women were now fully aware of their children’s powers. The awareness had come when Lorenzo had accidentally attacked María-Ysabel in play when they were younger. Beatríz had done her best to console her daughter, who had been convinced that Lorenzo hated her. 

“Mamá, I had no choice. Lorenzo started it. He does not like me. I don’t want to play with him anymore.”, she had wailed in the carriage on the way home that day. Beatríz had done her best to console her daughter.  María-Ysabel’s tail was visible now, it flicked back and forth as it did when she became annoyed or depressed and couldn’t keep up the glamour that ordinarily hid it. She was careful not to touch it. 

“Boys can be tricky, my darling. When he’s older, I promise you, things will change. Give him another chance.” María-Ysabel flicked her tail again in thought. Did Lorenzo deserve another chance? Was it worth letting him get close to her again? Maybe it was worth the risk. Maybe it was not. But she would not know until she tried.

“Well, he was nice to me when we left. So, I suppose I owe him that, at least. All right, I will allow it. One more chance.” That had been five years ago. Now, it seemed, the two were totally inseparable.  No one could pry them apart, even if they wanted to put some distance between them. Their relationship had developed so much more than either of their mothers had expected. They wanted their children to get along, but for María-Ysabel and Lorenzo, it was more than just getting along. They spent hours taking walks, sitting together in the courtyard and talking. On one particular day, María-Ysabel posed a question that left Lorenzo stunned.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” It had been so quiet that he had to make sure he’d heard it at all.  María-Ysabel wasn’t a girl who could be considered vain, so for her to ask what he thought of her appearance was incredibly unusual and Lorenzo knew it. She didn’t like being an object, but preferred that people see beyond her looks. He always had, whether or not she realized it. She  had no idea how Lorenzo really felt about her, or the things he was too shy to say. Now she was berating herself for even thinking of asking the question.

_ What does it matter if he thinks you’re pretty? Vanity will be the death of you, María-Ysabel.  _

“I--um--I…”, he stuttered. She realized she had made him think about something he wasn’t ready to discuss. After all, boys did not think of such things as soon as girls did, so she backpedaled, before she embarrassed herself.    
“No. it’s an awkward question, and I am sorry. I should not have asked.”, she whimpered in defeat. For the first time he noticed a short spike behind her back. It was a… tail?!  He was careful not to make his face too obvious. He did not want her to think it was a negative observation. He paused, thinking of the right way to phrase the question. 

“You… have a tail?”, he questioned slowly.  She blushed. She did not want to have this conversation. But, in the interest of telling the truth, she nodded. 

“I do. Mamá says I was born with demon blood. She says I have magical powers because of it. I can hide this. It’s how people know I’m magical. I guess when I get nervous it— shows.”  It hit him like a rock. She was like him. Perhaps she was not as icky as he had thought?

“It’s nice. It makes you unique.” First he had called her pretty, and now this?   
“Why, Lorenzo Rey, you say the sweetest things.”, she cooed, gently wrapping him in her tail. 

“I--um… I really do think you’re pretty, María-Ysabel. I’ve never… met anyone like you.”    
“Do you mean it?”, she queried, unknowingly holding him a little tighter.  She did not realize exactly how tightly he was bound up in her tail.He winced, and then, replied in a breath.

“Yes. May I--would you mind if I--”   
“Yes?”, she answered his confusion by looking up at him through her lashes. Lorenzo closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to keep his composure. What he was about to ask was a big move, and he did not know how she would react, but it was a chance he had decided he had no choice but to take. This was a now or never moment.    
“Could I maybe. . . kiss you?” She let him go in shock. Was her power making him say such things or did he really mean them? She had no way to tell. 

“What?”, she whispered. Lorenzo looked confused, but he knew what he had asked, and he knew he meant it, wanted it even. This wasn’t magic. This was real. 

“May I kiss you?”, he asked again, and when she nodded, their lips crashed together. Kissing Lorenzo was awkward. María-Ysabel had never been kissed on the lips before, but as she slowly got used to the feeling, it felt more and more natural to be here, with Lorenzo in this place and in this moment.  She never wanted it to end, though it seemed uncomfortable for them both.

“I care about you.”, he said breathlessly, once they seperated. She didn’t speak, but nodded. She was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of it.

“You do? But you were so mean to me! If you cared, then why be so cruel? You made me think that you could not stand me, and then I wanted nothing to do with you. If you care for me now, then explain yourself! Why did you hurt me in such a way?”

“Because I liked you. I didn’t know what to say. We were young and I had an embarrassingly biased and low opinion of women. To be expected when you are only ten years old and know nothing of love, though that by no means excuses what I did to you, and for that I am truly sorry. The day I made you cry… I told mamá I was going to stay young forever, but now. . . now it’s different. I’m--no, we both are--different. María-Ysabel. . . we’re special. But you, are the most important person in my life. I-- I think I love you. You’re my best friend. But I…”   


“Want more, I know.” So, she felt it too, then? Were they meant to be? He knew for sure now that something was happening between them, and she had confirmed it with her powers, intentional or not. She wouldn’t have said he wanted more unless she did too.  Would she? They were nearly fourteen. Soon there would be apprenticeships and opportunities for him. Would they mean that he would forget about her? María-Ysabel knew she couldn’t imagine being without him. Now that she knew how he felt, the pain of a potential separation only stung deeper. If imagining being without him was this hard, how would it be when they had to spend time apart ?   She needed time to figure things out, to understand who she was without him and why it seemed she could only love him. But the pain of giving him up would be too great to endure. That was when she realized he was not looking for a way out. He was doing what no one else had ever done. He was not looking past her. He was looking straight at her. 

“You feel the same? I never thought. . .” He stared at her, curious and unable to process what she was saying. He had always imagined she was doing as she was told. Knowing that it was real, and she cared made all the difference in the world. She smiled at him, and the whole world seemed to brighten.  This was the feeling he never wanted to let go of, the one he wished he could hang on to forever. Then, María-Ysabel looked straight at him and took a deep breath.   
“Lorenzo. We’ve known each other since we were small. I have cared about you for a long time. Probably longer than you realized.”, María-Ysabel giggled. Her hair gleamed in the sunlight, her eyes sparkled with laughter and a joy that Lorenzo had never seen before. She brought the best out in him. Maybe this was what it was supposed to be like? Finally, there was someone in his corner who cared about him. They stayed together, talking and laughing, until the sun faded from the sky, and Beatríz  had insisted on her daughter arriving home at a decent hour.Although Lorenzo had promised to honor her wishes, it didn’t matter to either of them that hours had passed. All that mattered was that they were together, getting to know one another better. At last, Lorenzo looked up with a shocked smile. 

“Your mother will have my head for keeping you so late.” He winced at the mere thought of dealing with the furious Lady de Valera.

“What makes you so sure? She cares for you as I do.”

“Perhaps she does. But my intentions are pure, I assure you, on my honor as a gentleman.  I will not let any harm come to you. In fact, if you’ll allow it, I will escort you home myself.” María-Ysabel’s face reddened.  She didn’t know what to think if Lorenzo was offering to escort her home. She knew his intentions must be pure, but her mother might not see it that way. Nor would anyone else in the city. If someone saw them together, people would naturally assume the worst. Her mother was no exception. She offered Lorenzo her hand. He looped his arm through hers, and with a slight bow, they were off. He would figure out how to explain later, when it mattered.  The sky was fading to dusk now, and he couldn’t help taking it all in. He had rarely seen anything quite as beautiful. It made him feel at peace.

“I’ve never been out so late.” He gazed up as he spoke. It was a lovely night.

“Not once?”, she gasped. She had often snuck out at night to watch the stars. To know Lorenzo had never had the pleasure shocked and saddened her.  She was glad he had chosen to spend this moment with her, however, and it filled her with joy. He was with her, and that was all that mattered. He laughed before responding, 

“No, not even once. But I am glad of one thing. At least I am with you, and I am safe.” Suddenly, something came over Lorenzo, and he laughed. María-Ysabel was curious to know what he found so funny, but there was a part of her that was unsure that it was safe to ask. 

At long last, Lorenzo escorted her back home.  He smiled at her in the starlight, and kissed her hand before speaking again, nearly making her dizzy with emotion.    
“Please tell Lady Valera that I beg her pardon and the fault is all mine. But after today, I cannot promise this will be the last time you are kept late into the evening. But, should she think my intentions are less than honorable, I leave you with a favor of my love.” He tucked a flower into her hair. She smiled, trying to process it all. Here she was, with the man who had been her childhood sweetheart, and he was admitting he loved her! This night felt absolutely perfect. If only the time was not in their way, perhaps they could have had more perfect moments.

“I am sure my mother will have no cause to be angry with you. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if they wish to make a match of us. We will see soon enough. But I will happily take this and keep it close to my heart, as I do you, dearest Lorenzo.”   
“Then so it shall be, my lady. I adore you, more than you could ever know.” 

When he arrived at the door, Beatríz was waiting for them, her arms folded, and a look of disdain on her face. She would not allow her daughter’s reputation to be ruined.

“Lady Valera, please forgive me. I will strive to make sure that María-Ysabel gets home at a more decent hour in the future.” He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, but he was quite worried she would be upset with him. He needed to be cautious and prove himself worthy of her. Beatríz’s face was surprisingly soft. She could tell he meant well, and that he only wanted to do what was best for her. Beatríz could see he was trying his best. 

“Your intentions were nothing but noble, I am sure. So I will forgive it. Only the once.”   


“Thank you, my lady. Your daughter’s company was enjoyable. We had a fine night.”

“Then we will see you for the celebration of her birthday, I am sure.”   


“I hope with all my heart, my lady. Farewell. God be with you.”

“And with you.” When the door closed, Lorenzo felt light, both on his feet and in his heart, María-Ysabel had awakened something he never knew he wanted or expected to feel. But as he remembered her tail wrapped around him, he was certain of one truth. The woman had him in the throes of love, and he was entirely spellbound.  He would never be able to be without her. 

As she came inside, María-Ysabel held the flower close to her, a reminder of the magic of the night. She wished for more, for endless nights, just like this one, meant only for the two of them. She would be sure to have her wish, if God would allow it. 

“Mamá, please do not be angry with Lorenzo. The fault was mine. I kept him longer than either of us intended.”, she pleaded, desperate to keep her mother from feeling a sense of distrust. 

“María-Ysabel, you have nothing to worry about. Lorenzo has proven himself to me and he cares deeply for you. I know he would only have the best for you. In fact, I’ve been speaking to his parents for quite a while now.  They see how well the two of you get along. Your birthday is approaching, my darling girl. We will see what the future holds for the two of you then.”

_ She’s right. Lorenzo and I are only a few days apart in age, and perhaps we will make a good match. I hope so, because I love him with all of my heart. I cannot imagine my world without him.  We can spend hours together and I don’t get bored.  _  With these thoughts in mind, María-Ysabel prepared herself to sleep, her mind occupied by thoughts of her closest friend, and the only boy she had ever loved.


	6. These Magical Feelings pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo finds himself falling deeper in love with María-Ysabel, and does his best to maintain appropriate distance. Little does he know, she is beginning to feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for an update. This relationship is going to be a bit of a mild burn, so I am attempting to decide where to actually split the chapters. Thank you to my patient readers! Hope you like long chapters!

The days that Lorenzo and María-Ysabel spent together became longer and more frequent. None of it went unnoticed by either of their mothers, who giggled and gossipped and planned in their minds. They had always suspected their children would be a suitable match. They had not expected the friendship to bloom in the way that it had, but it relieved them to see the genuine feelings between the two.  Marriage for love was rare in these days but it seemed that it might still be possible. If Lorenzo cared as much for María-Ysabel as he appeared to, she would have a happy life. That was all Beatríz had ever wanted for her daughter. Still, there was an apprehension that rested over her. Both of them were high spirited and unpredictable. Beatríz worried that perhaps, their feelings for one another were rushed. “What if we forced them together, Pachita?”, she questioned one afternoon as they worked on a sewing project. Francisca could only laugh. 

“Bea, do you not see the way their eyes light up when they talk about each other? There is nothing forced about that. Have you forgotten what it feels like to be in love? They are happy. More happy than I think they may ever have been.”

“ _ Young  _ and in love. That is what troubles me. What if they are not prepared to be together? What if it falls apart?” She did not want to see either of them heartbroken.

“That, my sweet friend, is up to them. They must be the ones who are willing to fight for what they have. I see the way they look at each other. She may not have liked him when they were younger, but . . . he has won her over. They will be fifteen soon. It is better we marry them now than allow them to cause a scandal. Lorenzo is strong-willed, and impatient. You know this.”

“I do. Do you know he brought her home quite late one night, and told me to place all the blame on him? He claimed to have lost the time in her eyes. Your son is a poet, when he wishes to be.”

“Ha. No, he never spoke of it to me. Did you forgive it?”

“Of course I did. I told him he had but that once as an excuse. He has been faithful to his word since.” Francisca fought a chuckle. When Lorenzo knew what he wanted, he did everything he could to get it, and she was well aware of it. 

“Well that is good of him. He cares deeply for her, but you know that. He would do anything to take care of her. He wants only the best.”

“He is as noble as his mother, Pachita. That’s why I believe in him. It is also why I trusted him with her. She is happiest when she is with him. María-Ysabel does not open up easily to others. But with him. . . it’s something she can trust. She knows he will not let her get hurt. He is the kind of man she needs. Like her father was.” Tears filled Beatríz’s eyes at the mention of her late husband, and Francisca knew it was almost too unbearable for her to think about. She wished that it were possible, that she somehow had the power to make it happen. But the dead could not resurrect themselves, she knew, and it was likely better that way. Beatríz would someday be reunited with the man she loved, and with all the loved ones they had lost. Someday… they would be able to meet them again and then everything would be as it should have been. The thought made her want to cry.

“Bea… it’s all right. I promise. I know you miss your husband. I know how difficult it is.”

“There is no way you could. You have your husband. You have your family.”, she whispered, her voice frozen and emotionless. When she caught herself, she closed her eyes and sighed. She had not meant to let her pain get the better of her. But she was only an imperfect human, and such things happened from time to time. She took Francisca’s hand. 

“Forgive me. did not mean to speak with such contempt. In truth I envy your happiness.” “I am sorry, too. I spoke without thinking of your pain. I have been blessed to still have my husband and my son.  Hopefully you will never have to suffer another loss like that. If you do, then I hope God will bring you the comfort that you need. You have us as well. My husband and I will do what we can to help. Lorenzo too, I am certain of it.”

“I wish the same for you, Pachita. Thank you. That means the world to me, my friend. I am fortunate to have someone who understands with me.” Friendship was the most powerful thing in both women’s lives. It may well be one of the best things in their children’s lives as well.”

“Do you think we were wrong, Francisca? In planning their futures for them?”

“No. It’s simply how things are done. You know that we went through the same things.”

“With a lot less ease, as I remember it.”, she hissed, drawing a peal of laughter from Francisca’s throat and tears from her eyes. That caused her to laugh as well, and soon both were wiping away tears while waiting for the giggling to subside.  “Our children are fortunate. That much is true.” 

“Yes, and their birthdays are coming up. So what do we have planned for them?” 

“To be quite honest with you, I am at a loss. María-Ysabel wants to have some sort of ball. I don’t know how to plan it or who to invite. I don’t wish to snub anyone at all. I know she will likely want Lorenzo to escort her.”

“I will speak to him about it. Perhaps they can have a joint ball, to celebrate together. After all, their birthdays are only a-- few days apart, is that right?”

“He is older by a week,yes.”, Beatríz laughed. Both women knew Lorenzo had never let María-Ysabel forget the minute difference in their ages. It was slightly comical, especially when they considered how the two had fought so often as children. Lorenzo’s need to be right and in control had frustrated the breezy and carefree María-Ysabel. Yet, in spite of it, she was the one who helped him remember that sometimes, more control was needed, especially when he was angry. She was the only one who could get through to him in that way. 

“Sometimes i think my daughter is part gypsy It would explain so many things...”

“Then that should be her theme!”, Francisca giggled. Beatríz could not help laughing at how perfect the suggestion was. Her daughter often behaved in a similarly wild manner. A gypsy would be perfect for her, that was for certain. Now to figure out everything else before the big night, and do so without alerting her! That would be the real challenge. But with help, her mother would be up to the task. If anything gave it away, a night of surprise and magic could turn into a disaster, the last thing she wanted on her daughter’s birthday. Maybe there would be a way to surprise her, if everyone close to her got involved.

“I’m going to need help planning this. That’s why I’m telling you.  Perhaps we could make it a joint party for the two of them. I want her to have the most special night a girl could ever dream of. Fifteen could change her life; she has her whole future ahead of her.”

“A future with my son, I should hope.” “You may be right. It would mean the world to her. He already means more to her than she is willing to say.” That much was obvious to everyone around the young lovers.  They were each other’s fire, and the fire would not be extinguished. Nothing could come between them. No one ever would. As much as Beatríz loved the idea of her daughter having someone special in her life, this worried her immensely. If they allowed themselves too much passion, their flame would not last. She knew that passion was capable of burning out and she would rather not think of what could come if it did. María-Ysabel could emotionally self destruct or worse. There was no telling what would happen to Lorenzo. It was enough to worry both mothers. So rather than giving themselves time to dwell on the possibilities, they threw themselves into planning. Most of the people in the area knew of their children and would be willing to help. That meant less to do for both of them, It made things less stressful. Thankfully, Lorenzo was easy to distract. He had heard of the possibility of an apprenticeship and was spending most of his time looking into it.  If he was selected, it would allow him to hone his craft, get his powers under control so that he would become stronger overall. Though this worried his mother, she did think it was worth pursuing, and the potential for creating a better life was a strong draw for him. If he could learn more about his powers, he could learn more about himself. The more he knew about himself, the more he could give of himself to María-Ysabel. When it boiled down, everything he did was for her. Then the offer came, the day before his birthday. The High Warlock in Madrid was selecting three young warlocks to be apprentices under them. Lorenzo knew that this was his chance. Who did he tell first?

_ Perhaps it would be better to wait, until I know I have the apprenticeship for sure. Security is going to be vital, and I don’t want to risk anything when I have so much on the line. This is what I’m meant to do, and I have these powers for a reason. I always have. Perhaps I’m meant to help people? _ Lorenzo had always wanted to help people, especially those who were sick or hurting or wanted to find someone who had been important to them. Working for the High Warlock would allow him to do that, and more. Who knew all the good he could do there? He couldn’t wait to tell María-Ysabel all about the position. She would be thrilled and encourage him as always. Coming into his powers had allowed Lorenzo to see the suffering in the world, and now he wanted to help prevent it. So when he came home, there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. His mother was the first to see it. 

“Lorenzo, what’s wrong, m’ijo?”

“Mamá, I don’t even want to worry about my birthday this year. There is too much to be concerned with that is much more important than me.” “Perhaps, M’ijo. But you still need to take time for you, no matter how important anything else may be. What about María-Ysabel? You know that she will worry?”

“I do, Mamá. But she knows me, she knows better than to be concerned about me or anything I do.” Deep down he knew it was a lie, and Francisca was determined to show just how wrong he was. She sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. He needed to hear it from her.  “She will be concerned about you no matter what. People we love always care, Lorenzo. Whether we want them to or not, they care. You cannot prevent that or tell her how to feel. If you try you will lose her and I can tell you that is a certainty. You don’t want to do that.”

“No, I don’t, mamá.”, he whispered back, hoping no one else would hear it. The last thing he needed now was a fight with his mother. Tonight was supposed to be special, and he couldn’t let himself be distracted. He needed to focus on the fun of the evening, not thinking about anything else than being around her and the other people he cared about who meant so much to him. 

That was why his family had gathered at home again. Celebrations were family affairs, after all, and always would be. Lorenzo loved that about parties, but specifically his birthday.  It meant that he would have aunts and uncles and cousins around him, wishing him well. Of course, the person who was most important to him would be there as well. That was what mattered, above everything else.

As the party got closer, María-Ysabel was fussing over a dress. She had to look good today, for herself and for Lorenzo. All eyes would be on them tonight, and she wanted the night to be memorable for them both. Dresses flew around her bedroom as she used her magic to try each one on. None of them suited the occasion. She was at a total loss. Which one was the best fit for the occasion?

_ I have to look my best tonight. For him. It’s the least I can do to show him I care. But what to wear, what to wear. Hmm. I could always use my magic for a new dress. That would be interesting. But what color?  _

Suddenly, she could feel something pulling her in  the direction of the more elegant gowns in the shop, And there, she found her dress. It was the color of scarlet, accented in gold rings. It seemed too beautiful for the party, but she knew it would be a choice she would regret if she did not buy it.  She wanted to see how well it flowed, and as her fingers grazed the fabric she knew that it was perfect for her. She spoke to the humble shopkeeper’s wife, who knew her mother from her days growing up in the city. The woman was surprised, but happy to offer her best work to the daughter of Lady Beatríz.  It had been Beatríz’s kindness that had allowed her to open her shop. She had offered quite a large sum of money at the time for all her gowns to be made and altered there, and it had been a Godsend to the shopkeeper, who had only been starting her business. Without it, she would not have been able to even get off the ground. 

“It would be my honor to give you this dress, my lady.” “No, I cannot let you do that, I must insist that I. . .”

“ _ I _ must insist that you take it. I can tell from your looks it will fit you perfectly, and it is certain to enhance the affections of Don Lorenzo.”

“How did you know. . . .”

“Your mother is the Lady de Valera, or do I mistake the face for another?”

“You do nothing of the kind. She is my mother, yes.”, María-Ysabel stuttered, surprised by the recognition. The shopkeeper immediately bowed. 

“Then, may it please my lady, the gown is yours. You owe me nothing. Your mother and her family were kind to me, as was your lord father, God rest his soul. Consider this but a small repayment. As for Lord Lorenzo, the two of you have been seen together in the city often. Everyone wishes you both the best.” She looked up in shock. How could such favor be hers? “I. . . will not object. Thank you for your kindness.” “Thank you, my lady. I am honored that you would come to me for such a service.  I know that there are many other shops you could have visited. Yet you came to mine.”

“It is one of the closest to where we are staying.”

“And how is your lady mother?”

“Quite well. We are living  comfortably these days in Madrid. Of course, with my lord father gone, it has been difficult. For the last few years, we’ve had the fortune of being supported by friends.”, María-Ysabel explained. The shopkeeper nodded and offered condolences. 

“Thank you.” The seamstress, who had been listening intently and offering the odd condolence or word on occasion, looked up. She was honored that the Lady de Valera was addressing her this way. She was just a humble servant. 

“There is no need for such thanks, my lady.” “Still, I was taught to be grateful for the things I have been given. Your kindness today is unmatched, and it deserves a reward.” “The only reward I require is that you, my lady, mention my work to your friends if you are satisfied. Should it need it, I can alter the gown for you as well. I promise you will be pleased. Or I will replace it.” “I am certain I will be satisfied. All the same, it is a comfort to know I have such services offered. It is much appreciated. I will send my friends your way if they find themselves in need of gowns or alterations.” The woman’s eyes danced. In her line of work, recommendations were key and brought in new clientele that she would not have gotten otherwise. It meant she might make more to provide for her family. This was one of the biggest blessings she could ever receive.  “God bless you, Lady Valera.” The words barely came out, but she managed them somehow. 

“And you as well.” María-Ysabel smiled, offering a wave to the owner of the shop.  She went about the rest of her afternoon, spending time in the city square. Something about the streets of Madrid felt enchanting to her. Here, she was home, where she belonged. But she could feel something was still missing. What was it? What more could she need? This place was home to her, her mother was here, her friends were here, Lorenzo was here.  She had everything? Didn’t she? She had been blessed, fortunate. Most people didn’t have much at all. Most people would agree. They would say that she was spoiled, that she had life handed to her. 

_ Or perhaps I don’t. I love Lorenzo but if you take all that from me. . . who am I? What do I want to do with my life? What am I meant to do with my abilities? I can’t harm people. Just because I can use magic, I have no excuse to be cruel. I need some direction. But where can I find it? I have too many questions.  I don’t know why I’m so worried about all of this.  _ She had no reason to be concerned, at least not yet. She would have the opportunity for a job with the High Warlock in Madrid, as did every young warlock in the area. A few students would be  chosen to work directly under the High Warlock, the most prestigious place in the magical community. Those who were not chosen would be sent to the center of records and research of all things pertaining to magic.Though Lorenzo knew what a place at the that level of magical power meant, María-Ysabel still worried.  They had talked together about it many times. They knew what the chance to work for the High Warlock might bring them, but something held her back.

Maybe it was the fact that she  was so close to an age when more would be expected of her. She would be considered a woman, engaged, expected to marry and have children. Being a warlock would present her with a rare opportunity as well. She had heard through Lorenzo about an organization known as the Spiral Labyrinth, a collective of warlocks working under the High Warlock who devoted their time to studying their craft, and keeping records of new magic. Maybe, if she were fortunate, she would be able to work there, and help others through research. But she wanted more from her life. She considered how she could find out exactly what “more” was to her life and her powers. But she also worried that working there would force her to leave everything she knew behind and go to Edom, the core city of demonic blooded beings. It would mean a new life in an unfamiliar place. Also, since mundanes were not allowed in Edom, she would have to leave her family behind. She did wonder how her mother would manage without her. There was no one left to care for her, and María-Ysabel could not stand the thought of leaving her mother to die alone. She could not grant her immortality, as much as she would have wished to her the gift of living forevergive . What options did she have. Perhaps she could beg the High Warlock to allow her to remain in Spain where she could be close. The discussion formed in her mind.

_ I cannot leave Spain. Even if I wanted to, I cannot leave my mother. I am all she has left. She needs me here. She would not let me go.  _ That settled her mind. Wanderlust had never consumed her. What had affected her, was her desire to be wherever Lorenzo chose to be. She would happily follow him anywhere. As long as it meant being close to him, she was content. What had changed, and when had being close to him become so vital to her?

_ Am I damaging myself? Letting him become too important to me? What if my love for him clouds my judgement? I’ve never loved anyone else. What if I’m missing out? No. I cannot question this. My mother knows what is good for me. She knew Lorenzo and I would be a perfect match. I must trust it. This is real, he is more valuable to me than anyone. He cares and will keep me safe at all costs. I just need to make sure I don’t lose him.  _  More important than losing him, she did not want to lose herself. Yes, her mother was mortal, but she had also always wanted the best for María-Ysabel. She would tell her to go, to learn all she could. She had always known her daughter was special, and that she would never be a normal human woman. That settled things in her mind. She had to go when the opportunity presented itself. If she did not, she would regret it and be completely miserable for the rest of her immortal existence. 

Meanwhile, Lorenzo was doing chores, helping his mother and trying not to think about anyone or anything else. If he were being honest, he was incredibly nervous, and he didn’t want to admit it to anyone. He did not want to fail or let anyone down, especially not the people who were counting on him the most. His future hinged on the decisions he made now, and he needed to be smart. It wasn’t just about him anymore.  There was only one person who could talk him through this. The one woman who had guided him through everything else. 

“Mamá, what do I do?” His brow was furrowed and as she took a closer look at his face, she noticed pearls of sweat. She put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. “It depends, my darling boy. What is your heart saying to you?” He was confused by the question. Why did it matter what his heart thought. But he closed his eyes and listened.

“My heart says María-Ysabel is my future. I love her. I know that you and tía set us up. I understand that it is just the way things are done, and I’m not angry with you about it. But I never expected this. Mamá, there is something about her that I cannot ignore. She means everything to me.” Francisca stared at him for a moment, considering what to say. She needed to choose her words carefully, and he needed to consider his options. He would not make a rash decision now and regret it later. Calm heads and smart thinking would rule the day.  The more he thought about it, the more he was able to see how important it was that he remain calm.

“Why is she so important to you, my boy? That is what matters, that is what you must answer for yourself. Trust your instinct, but follow your heart.” What was his heart telling him, and was it more important than what he wanted to do instinctively? How would he know. He paused.

“She is my heartbeat. When she is away, I feel incomplete. I need to see her.”, he whispered, and Francisca knew he was sincere. She had always known that her son and María-Ysabel were a perfect fit. No one could have doubted that. She brought out the gentleman in him, and he brought her out of her shell. Together, they flourished. 

“If you need to see her, then go to her. She means the world to you. This is what happens when you are in love. You have changed for the better and I am happy for it. You have learned that it is important to care about others.” The very thought of it made him smile. 

“I would use all my powers to protect her. She is my world.” “Take as long as you need, my boy. But be wise and be safe.”

“Yes, mamá.” He raced out the door, and Francisca laughed, keeping to herself what she thought of her son’s eagerness. Who was she to judge when she had loved his father the same way? She could only hope he would remember his manners as a gentleman. 

_ Why does this worry me so much? I taught him well. He knows how to behave. His intentions are honorable. I know they are. He would never harm the woman he loves. _ There it was again, that small voice in her head reminding her that all she needed was faith and everything would be all right. Her child would be just fine on his own. Deep down she knew it. 

Worrying about his intentions would do less good than worrying about him or Maria Ysabel. Francisca was painfully aware of this, and yet she couldn’t stop her concern.  It made her feel useless, and at times, she worried that perhaps she was a bad mother. Would Lorenzo someday hate her for being so concerned? Would he see her as overbearing, or clingy? She knew she shouldn’t concern herself with such things; all that mattered was his well being. 

_ He will be fine. Don’t interfere. _ , she reminded herself. Fate would take care of him, and she would see how wonderful a man he had become. María-Ysabel would be part of that, as long as she was by his side. Beatríz had raised a young woman with a good head on her shoulders. She had taught her right from wrong, and María-Ysabel knew when to listen to the little voice inside her that told her when something was not as it should be. With her, Lorenzo would be protected, safe and as powerful as ever.  This would be the best thing for him. 

She had so much to prepare for and so little time to do it. Lorenzo would be expecting her home.   Then she remembered that he wasn’t home either. Was he where he belonged?

_ He will be a man soon, and you will no longer need to worry about him. He will be his wife’s problem. _ , the voice in her head interrupted. She laughed at that. Someone else’s problem? Could she really see him as a problem? The thought of her Lorenzo married and having a wife both excited her and filled her with dread. He was changing. She could see it. But was it just part of growing pains or was she imagining things? What could she do to make it easier? Then it hit her. Letting go was the only thing she could do. Letting go would free them both. 

“Francisca!”, a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to find the owner of the voice staring at her intently. His face was almost pure light, his voice a passing wind, and then it was gone.  She did not know where it had come from or who was speaking, but even if she had known, there was no way to find the source now. Still she wanted to believe it was a sign from God. 

_ Perhaps God is telling me I have nothing to fear. Lorenzo will be fine, and I am concerned for no reason. He will be happy, and María-Ysabel cares for him deeply. She will make sure he is safe, she knows no other way. That is why Beatríz is such a good friend to me and why we have been for years.  _ She knew now, that with God and the woman he loved at his side, Lorenzo would not face any problems without support. María-Ysabel could make things easier for him, keep the darkness in him at bay. Instead of dwelling on it, she would return home, and wait for him. There was much to be done.  There were guests to decide on, invitations to be sent out, decorations to plan, so many things she needed to figure out. Francisca didn’t even want to imagine what Lorenzo would want as a birthday present, and when she did find out, the issue would be getting it for him. This was when she considered herself fortunate. Money was not something she needed to be concerned with. She had been blessed in that way. Lorenzo wanted for nothing and neither would his spouse. But she couldn’t help wondering why the thought of his future was this important to her, especially now. Why did it matter to her? Maybe it was pure maternal instinct. Maybe she was being overbearing. She could no longer tell, and she hated that feeling. So, she shifted her attention to other, more important things. 

_ How do I find out what Lorenzo wants for his birthday without giving away the party? How do I manage to pull this off. _ , she wondered. It wasn’t without its hangups. Lorenzo was magical, so there was always the chance he could find out with magic. She disliked having a magical son at times. It made it that much harder to parent him. But then, he was a teenager. Did he really need to be parented anymore? She pushed it out of her mind. Focusing on the party was best. Especially since she needed to contact the one person she knew he would want there. 

Elsewhere in the city, María-Ysabel was waiting patiently in the garden. Lorenzo had promised to come for her and take her on a walk. She was slightly worried about how it would seem, since they had been almost inseparable, but there was a part of her that did not care as long as she was with him. She would have expected her mother to be quicker to marry her off to a rich, older nobel, so why had she not objected to Lorenzo? Still, María-Ysabel loved that her mother was going against what seemed like a tradition in their country. This was unconventional, but so were they. Sometimes, love meant taking  a chance on things that were unusual, and that was exactly what they were doing. María-Ysabel was determined to be as happy with him as her mother had been. It would take them time to get there, but that was work she was prepared for. 

_ Lorenzo and I may not be there yet, but we will arrive soon. I know it. I love him. That love will carry us through anything. I am sure that with him by my side I can do the impossible.  With him, I feel like I can fly. Oh, hurry to me, my love. I need you. I can’t imagine my life without you. Please, Lorenzo. Tell me it will not be much longer before you claim me as yours forever. I don’t know if I can wait. I want to be patient, but I cannot when I think of being with you. _ , she prayed, not even realizing how tightly her eyes were shut. She did not want to imagine how her life could be without him. Lorenzo meant everything to her.  She wanted every moment with him to be as close to perfect as it could be. But she was well aware that there was no way to ensure perfection. They were demon-blooded creatures, and part of their curse was that nothing would ever be without flaw or difficulty.   She had never wanted it to be easy.

_ All I desire is for both of us to be happy. I just want him to know he’s loved and that nothing could ever take him away from me. We will do everything together, as we always have. _ , she mused, her patience growing thinner. She needed to be near him. There was nothing that could quench that feeling now except the feeling of his arms around her. He was her solace, her comfort, and she needed him close now more than ever. She was so caught in the depth of need that she didn’t notice him approach. He gently put his arms around her, tucking a flower into her hair. Thankfully, she did little to separate them, so he briefly held her. 

“María-Ysabel. You are as stunning as ever. I brought you a flower. Someone as beautiful as you deserves beautiful things.” The words were flowery, for certain, but they were no less true. “Oh, Lorenzo! I didn’t even feel-- how did you. . .”, she gasped.  He chuckled. She was easy to surprise but he loved that about her, and it was something he would always cherish.  She would always be his favorite person to be around because he knew he could give her things she never expected. This day would become a perfect example of that quality in him. 

“I was just at the flower stand. I thought you should have something to know I was thinking of you. So I. . .   brought a flower for my flower. It sounds infantile and ridiculous now, I’m sorry.”, he flushed. How stupid could he be? She deserved something much more poetic. He had to get himself together or he would fall apart. This was his chance to prove himself, and he was already blowing it. Or so he’d thought, until he saw her smile.  He tucked the flower into her hair, and smiled as she caught sight of herself in a nearby water trough. 

“Lorenzo, it’s lovely, thank you! I love flowers. This is so sweet of you!” “I. . . I’m glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn’t. I suppose that I. . .”

“You underestimate yourself. You are a gentleman, Lorenzo. I am a lucky young woman to have caught your attention. I can only hope I keep it.”

“I assure you, you captivate me. No one else can do that. Not the way you do. I don’t have time for anyone else. You are my priority. You, Lady de Valera, have stolen my heart. I can think of no one but you, nor do I wish to. Nor shall I, ever.”

“ Lorenzo, enough of this.  You are far too poetic for me.” Thankfully for María-Ysabel, her fan and the fading of daylight were enough to hide the blush that painted her cheeks. 

“No, this is what you deserve. To be showered with praise befitting your beauty and stature. This is part of who you are, my lady. I intend to show you this and more. To prove to you I am not the boy I once was, but a man who realizes the error of my earlier, childish ways.”

“But we were children then, that was different.” Lorenzo laughed. Of course she would find a way to excuse his actions. She likely remembered little of the incident itself. 

“Child or not, I had neither cause nor right to be so cruel to you. I throw myself upon your mercy, my lady, and humbly beg your forgiveness. Undeserved though it may be.” He knew it was better this way, to apologize now. If he threw himself on her mercy, he could try to make it up to her, give himself a fresh start.

“You did not care for me much then as I recall. Enough to be unkind and make me weep.”  The memory made her wince. She had not wanted to think about the past.

“Which is why I owe you deepest apologies. It was half-hearted then. We were but children and I was none too interested in spending time with a girl. Would that I had known then what a beauty you would become. Will you let me make it up to you now? There is a singing performance at the palace this evening. I’d be delighted if you would accompany me. Your mother knew of it, but was not interested. Nor was mine. The invite does stand for us, however.”

“My mother? Did she know you planned to ask me?”

“Yes, and may I add, she had a favorable opinion of the decision to escort you there. I sought her approval first before I did anything, as I will continue to do. It is not my intention to affect your reputation negatively.” He smiled, his eyes gleaming with hope in a way she had never seen. He wanted to make sure that her reputation was protected and desired only to keep her safe. Perhaps he had changed, and if he had, then maybe, she ought to give him a chance. It could not hurt anything, she realized, and she would likely have an enjoyable time with him. He seemed intent  on making sure that they both had a memorable evening. To keep her wits, María-Ysabel focused her attention on the one thing that calmed her, the sincerity of Lorenzo’s face. When he smiled at her, her heart skipped a beat. She knew if she did not calm herself she would never get the words out. She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. She needed to be able to answer in a way that he could understand. Calmer now, she responded, 

“Then it would be my pleasure to accompany you, Lord Rey.”

“Please. It is Lorenzo to you, always. I would have nothing stand between us.”

“Very well then, Lorenzo. I am sorry that I had forgotten, sometimes I worry that someone might think it would be unseemly that we address each other by our Christian names.”

“Not at all. There is no need for you to apologize to me. I quite understand your worry. It was one of mine as well at first. But the truth is, you have earned the right to call me Lorenzo and even more than others. You have known me all of your life.” With this, he hummed. 

“Indeed, I have. It is humorous to think of, is it not? The two of us, friends since childhood, and here we are with strange behavior as though we know nothing of each other.” “Hardly ‘nothing’. But I do see your point.”, Lorenzo chuckled again, a deep sound, that struck the young noblewoman to her core. She liked his laugh, she realized. She would like to hear him laugh more often.  Perhaps she could find ways to enjoy more time with him, and more chances to make him laugh and smile and perhaps even dance. Lorenzo was known for being charismatic, and yet, he preferred to stand off to the side. It was one thing about him that puzzled María-Ysabel. If she were with him, things might be different. He would dance for her, sing with her and feel comfortable coming out of his shell. She thought of the events they could attend, the parties and balls thrown by other nobility that would keep her in his arms until night became morning again, or close enough to it.  Heat rose in her cheeks. She should not think such things. Her priest would be appalled if he could see into her mind. Thank God he couldn’t. She was unsure if she were capable of the penance. She was young and in love, and surely God would see that and forgive her. Still, it was safer to repent, to be certain. 

_ May the LORD forgive my impure thoughts! _ , she mused. Clearly, he had affected her more than she realized. Now, if she could keep herself under control and remain modest around him, that would be the best thing for both of them. She would not want to cause him to sin in any way, nor throw her own soul into jeopardy. She could never forgive herself if that happened. Lorenzo, she reasoned probably would not care, but it did not matter to her what he thought. Some things were better unrevealed. If he ever found out, it might damage their chances together. He could hate her, and she would not be able to live with herself if he did, not when he meant so much to her.  She could not imagine what would happen to her then.

“María-Ysabel?” Lorenzo’s voice broke into her thoughts, a hint of concern in his tone.  “Oh! Y-yes?”, she cried, forgetting he was next to her. She turned away, hoping to hide the color in her cheeks. Had he known what she was thinking?

“Shall we go?”, he questioned, offering an arm, which she took, though the sentiment clearly overwhelmed her. How was she to keep her composure when he had her in such a state?

“I-Indeed. I think it is best. We will not want to miss a moment.” she opened the fan she had been wise enough to carry with her, letting it carry the air and cool her skin. Lorenzo smiled at her, and her heart began to flutter. What was this feeling and why did it seem to carry such shame with it? Why could she not forgive herself for the way she thought of him, and the unseemly way it consumed her? What was she to do? This desperate longing, unlike any she had ever felt, was at the least an un-Christian behavior. She had no right to think of him this way. He was not her husband, God would not forgive her for such sin. Yet, she could not imagine a loving God who would doom her for acting on what she felt. After all, was love not a Christian emotion? Still, it resonated in her head again: He was not her husband; these were thoughts she had no right to entertain. Not unless and until they were united in marriage. 

_ May heaven help me, the things this man does to me are sinful! I do not know how to cope, nor what to do. Mother Mary, take pity on me, a poor sinner.  _ She was already fanning herself to keep from becoming too warm, and the current state of her emotions did not help.

“Are you quite sure you’re alright, María-Ysabel? You seem. . . distracted this evening. I beg your forgiveness if I am speaking out of turn, but I am simply worried about you. Are you certain you wish to accompany me this evening? I would be all too happy to allow you this one to yourself if you wish.”

“No, please. Lord Rey--Lorenzo, forgive me--I was lost in thought for a moment. But I assure you, all is well, and I do quite enjoy my present company. It would be my honor to be your companion this evening. Your concern speaks volumes of your character as a gentleman. Thank you, truly.” He turned to face her, and there it was again, the dazzling smile that had surprised her when she first saw him that evening.  How had she missed this? She had never seen him this way before, and it was opening her up in ways she had not dared to consider. At last, they arrived at their destination, and she happily settled in. It was far from just the two of them, but most of the people in attendance were their age, making both of them feel a bit more at ease with the situation. For his part, Lorenzo wanted to enjoy the evening, and make sure that María-Ysabel did as well.  They did have a diverting evening, and enjoyed several different styles of music that evening. This was the most fun either of them had been able to have in quite a while, and the fact that they were in each other’s company had increased their level of merriment. The party itself allowed them an opportunity to dance together, something that seemed to genuinely terrify Lorenzo.

“My mother has trained me, but I’ve never danced with anyone except her and my instructor.”

“Oh? I would have thought someone as skilled in social graces as yourself would have had many dance partners, Lord Rey.”

“Oh, how you overestimate me. No, in fact. You, my mother, and my instructor are the only ones. So you will forgive me if I happen to step on your toes. It is far from my intent.” “Of course. I am gracious.”

“So you have proven tonight. I thank you for your kindness.”

“You are most welcome.”, she offered with another kind smile, and suddenly, Lorenzo found himself lost in the pure brilliance that seemed to emanate from her. He had never seen her this way, and it changed everything he had ever thought about her.

_ I severely misjudged her when we were younger. She is a beautiful creature, and I am fortunate to be in such company. I only wish I had realized this sooner.  Perhaps I could have gotten to know her even better than I do now. _ ,he mused. As the music swelled around them, Lorenzo watched with awe at María-Ysabel’s ability to transform herself into a dancing gypsy and captivate all of his attention. He was mesmerized, and she took full advantage of it.  By the time the dancing was finished, they were out of breath. Thankfully, they had been in their own world, no one paying them much attention, or they might have caused a scandal. 

“Never in my life have I met such a spirited dancer!”, Lorenzo exclaimed, when he could at last speak again. María-Ysabel dipped her head slightly, trying not to show how affected the compliment made her. If only he knew how much it meant to her to hear him say such things. “You flatter me, my lord.”,she whispered, reminding herself to stay humble. 

“Nothing of the kind! I speak only what I see before me.”, Lorenzo  whispered, though he was struck by her choice of words. He was not attempting to flatter her. She was spirited, not only in her dancing, but in everything she did, and Lorenzo had fallen victim to her charm. His heart had already been hers, he realized, but he had not allowed himself to accept it yet. Now, he had no choice. He had to come to terms with this: he was so struck by everything about the woman standing before him. She was no longer the girl he had seen as just a potential friend or playmate, but truly a woman, and one he longed to be closer to and to know on a more intimate level.  If he were fortunate, this evening together would provide him the chance to do just that. He could prove to her that his feelings were genuine. Provided of course, that he didn’t freeze up. Given how she made him feel, that was going to be quite the challenge. Was he ready to ask her to spend her life with him? They were, after all, nearly fifteen and past the typical ages of marriage. Their parents were unbothered and seemed to anticipate the union.

_I will wait. She is worth the wait. I will speak to her family first, and ask for their permission. This is the truest test of my love. But if I care for her beyond measure, if my feelings are genuine, than I must be wise, and patient and bide my time until I have everything she will need._ The one thing hindering him was a way to be sure that they maintained a comfortable lifestyle. Once he had it, he could ask his lady love to become his wife, and all would be as it was meant to be between them. After a memorable evening of drama, music, dancing and laughter, Lorenzo promptly escorted María-Ysabel back home.  “Thank you for the honor of your company this evening.”

“The honor was mine, Lord Rey.”

“Please. It is Lorenzo to you. Always. I relish the melody of your voice, María-Ysabel. Do not deny me this, I beg of you.” “Lorenzo. . . are you . . . am I imagining things, or is there something happening between us? After this evening, a potential future with you seems-- I know not how to say it-- much clearer than before.” The thought of spending the future with him clicked in her mind in a way she had never considered. If this was destiny, and she believed it was, the two of them could make a happy life together.  “I believe there is a certain magic in the air tonight, or you have bewitched me with your beauty. Which is truer, I cannot tell. But I-- I do believe that my feelings for you go deeper than the interests of friendship would allow.” “Then you should speak such things to my mother, and not to me. Lest the confessions we make tonight lead us to temptation, I will say my farewells here, my lord. I thank you for a most enjoyable evening. Pray, do call on me again, and soon.”

“If that is what my lady wishes, then she shall have it. A good night to you, Lady de Valera.”, he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to each of her cheeks. She returned them, and then distanced herself again for propriety's sake.

“To you as well, my lord.” Her hands trembled, and she fought to keep them still as she waited for his response. She had never felt quite like this before, and the new sense of need was powerfully present, even when she did not want it to be. Her mind and heart raced.

“Then, until the next time, farewell.”, Lorenzo spoke, his voice soft and reverent. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but he also knew his mother was waiting. If he did not return home soon, she would worry, and he knew she would be furious with him. He knew better than to risk her anger over this. So he headed home, his heart light with thoughts of his lady love as they twirled across the floor.  When he arrived home, he found his mother up and waiting for him. She was grinning from ear to ear, a mischievous look on her face.  “My son, how was your evening?” “It was delightful, mamá. We had a wonderful time.”

“Did you enjoy the music and dancing?” “We did. I only wish that the night was longer. To spend more time with María-Ysabel would have made me endlessly happy. But I did my duty as a gentleman and saw her safely home at a respectable hour.” 

“Well done. I am proud of you, Lorenzo. I know you are quite taken with the Lady de Valera, and there is a temptation there.” Francisca smiled when her son appeared to consider the option she had put before him. This was a test. She wondered whether he was capable of passing it.  “Perhaps. But I would not taint her virtue.”, he responded, making her heart swell with pride. Before all, Lorenzo was a gentleman. His father had taught him that a man of his station had no choice but to remain beyond all reproach, and so he did his best to remain chivalrous and kind.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Kind constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Suggestions for future chapters 
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> Please bear in mind that whether or not suggestions for future chapters are Incorporated is at the discretion of the author. Also, please do not under any circumstances take this to mean you are forced to comment. This author does respond to feedback, but also understands that sometimes a reader might not want a response for a number of varying reasons. If this applies to you, please feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it just as much as all the others but will not respond personally!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Is Love Is Love Is... Spellbinding [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338494) by [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey), [MultifandomAudiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomAudiophile/pseuds/MultifandomAudiophile)




End file.
